


Everything changes

by AnnieOdairBlack



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 1930s, After the Movie, Edith had twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieOdairBlack/pseuds/AnnieOdairBlack
Summary: As the twenties move aside for the new decade,Downton Abbey and it's inhabitants both upstairs and down are in for many changes. New life, loss, growth, new ideas. Set 2 years after the film
Relationships: Anna Bates/John Bates, Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley, Edith Crawley/Bertie Pelham, Mary Crawley/Henry Talbot, Phyllis Baxter/Joseph Molesley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Everything changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set two year after the film.   
> Lillian and Nicolas Pelham are my own characters

“Lissy, Can you tell me about how Mr. Mosley proposed...PLEASE!”

Phyllis smiled resting a hand on her swollen middle “Again..I’ve told you the story twice this week”

The nine-year-old looked at the maid “But it’s the most romantic story, I’ve ever heard!” She said, throwing her head back dramatically 

“Well, I had the day off and it was absolutely gorgeous outside, so we took a walk in the gardens. We had a laugh as Master George ran past chasing after that football of his....and then we stopped underneath the cherry blossom tree. On the other side was a picnic. He totally took me by surprise..and before I knew it he was down on one knee”

The woman’s story was interrupted by a cough.

”Mr. Branson!” Phyllis jumped

”Sorry to startle you, Mrs. Mosley, I've just come down to see if this Monkey’s finished her homework”

”But Da..maths is boring! I want to sit with Li...Mrs. Mosley!”

Phyllis tried not to laugh at the girl’s interaction with her father “Tell you what. If your Da says it’s alright, you can come back down after you’ve done your homework.”

Tom nodded “I don’t see that as much trouble. Right, upstairs you go!”

Sybbie nodded “Yes, Da” The little girl, then skipped off.

Phyllis looked down, about to continue on fixing a skirt Miss Caroline ripped while chasing after Johnny and the twins. Those four could be a HANDFUL when playing together. It was wonderful seeing it though. Lady Edith and the children had been spending most of the summer at Downton. 

“Mrs. Mosley..a word?” Mr. Branson beckoned “Preferably alone,” he said, acknowledging Mrs. Patmore’s presence in the background.

Phyllis followed him into the other room. “I didn’t mean to overstep sir, Miss Sybbie loves spending time down here-“ she was half expecting to be told off 

Tom motioned for her to stop “You're not in trouble...quite the opposite in fact.”

Phyllis raised an eyebrow.

He let out a cough before continuing.

”I want to thank you..for looking out for Sybbie. Ever since the news of the engagement broke, she's been...struggling”

”The poor girl has had more change in her nine years of life. She needs someone to help her make sense of it all. Besides, it's good practice for when this little one gets here” She smiled.

”We all are very happy for you and Mr Mosley”

”Thank you, Mr Branson”

”Tom, please...at this point your all family. I best be off,I’ve promised a football match to certain little lad” 

After Mr Bran- Tom left, Phyllis couldn't help but think aloud ”That was odd”


End file.
